This invention relates to collapsible barbecues particularly collapsible portable barbecues.
One of the major problems with portable barbecues is achieving easy assembly and dis-assembly in use. In particular easy folding of such appliances after cooking is especially desirable.
The present invention has as its objective the provision of a portable barbecue which is easily folded with a minimum of dismantling of the structure.